


pink

by stormfree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji, F/M, Fluff, Pink Mercy, Pre-fall Overwatch, honestly just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormfree/pseuds/stormfree
Summary: Okay, so maybe she shouldn’t have been wearing it during working hours, but it was a slow day, and honestly, what did it matter so long as it made his heart skip a beat?





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, self-indulgent gency piece! hope this makes you smile :)

Genji stared at Angela, taking in every inch of her. 

When he walked in, he wasn’t very sure what she was wearing, but he was very sure that he liked it. 

Her cheeks coloured.

“Genji,” She said, eyes darting around, avoiding eye contact. “I wasn’t expecting you today. Is everything alright? Are the new painkillers working?” 

The good doctor was trying very hard to be professional, despite the fact that she was wearing all-pink, strappy body armour, with ribbons wrapped around her arms and laced in her hair, which was tied in two ponytails on either side.

She looked like one of those ancient Barbie dolls from the 2010’s. 

She also looked stunning. 

Angela’s cheeks got redder the more Genji stared silently. “Ah - Genji - You see, there was this undercover mission that Jack informed me about where I’d need to pose as a, um, model?” 

For all her prowess in medicine, the doctor was not a good liar. 

Genji raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

Angela sighed. “Okay, you got me. Lena and Fareeha saw one of my old Valkyrie suit prototypes and insisted I try it on.”

“Why is it so…pink?”

Angela cast a tentative, timid look at him before dropping her gaze to the floor. “There was a - ah, technical malfunction with the 3D printer.” 

She looked so adorably embarrassed, like a puppy caught doing something wrong, that Genji allowed himself a small grin behind his mask.

At his silence, Angela fidgeted just barely, but enough for Genji to catch. 

Realising she might be uncomfortable in a way — perhaps she thought she looked stupid or unprofessional? — the cyborg decided to dispel her worries. 

He blinked and shifted, his vents opening slightly to ventilate. He couldn’t lie and say he was completely unaffected by the angelic doctor in his presence.

Hearing the whirring of the carbon fibre, she looked up warily, eyes lingering, uncertain.

And for the first time since he’d entered and for the second time Angela had met him, he said something without a trace of sarcasm or irritation.

“You look good.”

And with that, he turned on his heel and left, thankful that his new body was as silent as his human body, (save for some robotic whirring here and there), leaving the doctor all alone, blushing and confused.


End file.
